1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a pulling harness and more specifically it relates to a shoulder harness system for efficiently pulling objects by a human.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Pulling harnesses for use by humans to pull an object (e.g. snow sleds, weight sleds, calf sleds, cargo sleds, rescue sleds, rescue carts, portable ice shelters, large game, carts, etc.) have been in use for years. Conventional harnesses are typically comprised of a pair of shoulder straps that the user inserts their arms through with a single connector on the back of the harness used to connect to the object to be pulled.
One of the main problems with conventional pulling harnesses is they are time consuming to connected and to remove. Another problem with conventional pulling harnesses is they do not allow you to back up the object being pulled. Another problem with conventional pulling harnesses is that they require the user to use their hands to remove the harness. Another problem with conventional pulling harnesses is that they require adjustment to by the user. Another problem with conventional pulling harnesses is that the fabric material used to construct the pulling harnesses can become wet and dirty during usage. Another problem with conventional pulling harnesses is that they distribute the pulling force over two relatively narrow vertical portions of the body which can lead to discomfort to the user. Another problem with conventional pulling harnesses made of fabric is that they are not able to efficiently carry weight.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved shoulder harness system for efficiently pulling objects by a human.